


any other way

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 9.06 Trust, Spoilers for 9.06 Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Jamie/Eddie, Post 9.06, "Trust." There were some days when a girl just needed to eat pasta with her fiance and watch fairytales unfold before her eyes.





	any other way

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was so much fun to write a scene for! I'm really loving these episodes lately, as I feel like the writers are fixing most of my problems for me and there's no real arguments I have to fix for myself on here. I do think Eddie has too big of a heart to just get over the bodega owner's wife's injuries, however, which is what led to this. The whole Hallmark thing is a nod to my family at this time of year. We start watching Hallmark in October every year. When my grandfather makes fun of it, my answer is the same as Eddie's. Sometimes you really DO just need to watch a guaranteed happy ending unfold. 
> 
> I do not own the show, because again, we'd seen the entirety of the dinners the Reagans have every Sunday if I did. If they have such deep conversations in three minutes, I cannot imagine what goes down around that table in an hour.

Eddie snuggled beneath the fleece blanket she’d brought to Jamie’s place from her apartment, an empty bowl of popcorn resting in her lap as she watched the events playing out on the television screen in front of her. The movie flitting across the screen was some ancient one she’d found on Hallmark. On some days, it was nice to become engrossed in the kind of story guaranteed to have a happy ending. It was definitely one of those days.

The door opened just as the two main characters finally confessed their undying love for each other – and in a timely manner, too, as there were only three minutes left to spare before the next movie began – and Eddie glanced away from the screen just in time to see her fiancé nudge it closed behind him.

“Hey,” she called from her place on the sofa. “You were gone a while,” she observed as he walked into the living room and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Everything okay?” she asked quietly as he headed back to the kitchen to plate the takeout he’d retrieved from their favorite neighborhood eatery.

“Yeah,” Jamie assured her. “Ms. Russo was working the register tonight, that’s all. She wanted to hear every detail of our lives since she last saw us. That was before the engagement, so…” He shrugged as he carried the two full plates back into the living room. “It took a while.” He handed her the plate in his left hand. “Why? You miss me?” he asked teasingly.

“Hate to disappoint you, honey, but you were gone for seventy-two minutes, not seventy-two hours. I coped just fine.” She took a rather large bite of the fettuccine piled on her plate and fell silent as she chewed. “I have been catching up on the world of modern romance in your absence.” She gestured to the television screen when he shot her a curious look.

He turned his head slightly and smirked at the sight of the logo in the screen’s corner. “Ah, yes, the world of modern romance according to Hallmark,” he teased. “I’m sure they’re completely in the know, babe. They’re so with the times. That’s why they make the same movies with different actors every single year.”

“They’re not all the same,” Eddie protested halfheartedly. She shrugged when Jamie shot her an incredulous look. “Okay, fine, they’re all the same, but sometimes that’s good. I know every time I watch one of these movies that the guy and the girl are going to end up together in the end, and that’s a good thing. I always know what I’m getting into. Sometimes you just need a happy ending, Reagan.”

Jamie sighed, placing his plate of food on the table to give her his full attention. “You okay?” he asked gently, any trace of the earlier authoritarian frustration from earlier in the week gone. “You’re not exactly acting like yourself, babe. Is something going on with you?”

“We should have arrested that kid,” Eddie sighed after a moment, answering his question despite the fact that her focus remained on the television screen before them. “If we had, then maybe that bodega owner’s wife wouldn’t be in the ICU right now.”

“Well, babe, she’s not in the ICU,” Jamie reminded her. “She’s just there so they can make sure she’s healing properly.” He sighed when the reminder failed to cheer her up in the slightest. “Eddie, they were literal slave-drivers. I am almost positive it would’ve ended up that way eventually, no matter what you and Maya did.”

“If we’d arrested him, then maybe he’d have gotten away from them,” Eddie argued, setting her plate on the coffee table next to his. “Maybe it all wouldn’t have ended up the way it did if we’d just taken him in like we wanted to at the beginning.”

“Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he’d have gone back that night with a gun.” Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, adjusting her in his embrace so his chin could rest comfortably atop her head. “Babe, you can’t second-guess yourself when it comes to the collars you don’t make any more than you can when it comes to the collars you do. You’ll drive yourself insane in a week if you keep this up.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Eddie laughed when Jamie simply raised a brow at the response. “Okay, fine, I know you’re right. That doesn’t mean I’ve got to like it, though.”

“Of course not,” Jamie sighed amusedly. “ _You’re_ going to be the thing to drive _me_ insane, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically.

“Oh, please,” Eddie scoffed. “I make your life way more interesting and you love every minute of it.”

“You’re right,” Jamie agreed without argument. “I do.”

“Never a boring day, babe,” Eddie promised as she reclaimed her plate from the table.

“I know that,” Jamie replied with a fond smile, watching her dig into the food with newfound gusto. _That_ was the woman he’d fallen for so many years before. It was nice to now she wasn’t going anywhere. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 


End file.
